


The Fox's Goth Bitch

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Series: Mature Dalmatian Street Genderbent stories [3]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Romance, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: An AU with Dante as a female, we've been doing a lot of these genderbending rps lately.Dantelle has been wanting to have something more with Fergus for a long time and once she gets her wish it seems a new adventure begins.
Relationships: Dante/Fergus the Fox (101 Dalmatians)
Series: Mature Dalmatian Street Genderbent stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Late Night Party

Dantelle was in her room, painting her claws her favorite shade of purple. She had really gone all out on the makeup tonight, she did her best not to overdo it but wanted to make sure she looked extra hot tonight.

Dawkins came knocking on Dantelle's door and said "Dantelle? I, um, can I come in?"

"Uh, sure bro. Go ahead, I'm pretty much done," Dantelle said and looked in a mirror, fur dye and makeup done perfectly and made sure to look sexy. If Fergus didn't make a move on her tonight, she'd give up on him.

Dawkins came in and sat in front of her "so I know you plan to sneak out tonight to go to that party with Fergus, I promise not to tell anyone!" Dawkins said in a panic after how he thought that sounded like he was getting onto her at first "Hehe... anyway I was wondering if I could go with you?"

"Hmm, well I suppose you could. You don't completely cramp my style like Dylan," Dantelle said in her bored voice and expression. "But just so you know even Dolly objected to this, so we'd have to sneak out behind her back too. Also, stick with me and Fergus since it can get a bit wild," Dantelle warned Dawkins, figuring he should be prepared.

"Oh o- okay w- w- will do," Dawkins said stuttering like crazy and was clear as day how nervous he was.

"Then again, this doesn't really seem like the type of thing you'd be into. Perhaps we could do something else if you want to hang out with me," Dantelle said as she cracked a warm smile. If Dawkins wanted to spend time with her, she felt it would be better if they did something else.

"Maybe you're right, this seemed like a good idea at the time but now I'm having second thoughts, I'll see you tomorrow Dantelle, have fun at that party," Dawkins said with a sigh and then left.

"I'll try to hang with you tomorrow, bro," Dantelle said as he left, feeling a bit bad about talking him out of it and noticed it was about time for her to leave as Fergus was waiting. She tried to shake Dawkins out of her head for now as she snuck to the front door.

Fergus was there waiting for her and said "there you are~ looking great by the way~, let's get going Dantelle."

"Thanks, Ferg~," Dantelle said as she walked and stayed quiet as they left, wanting to make sure Dylan or Dolly didn't hear her sneak out with Fergus.

Once they were a good ways away Fergus said: "okay I don't think they noticed you leave, I'm so excited for this party, I can already tell it's going to be one to remember~".

"I hope so~ As long as you have my back, we'll be perfectly fine~ Remember, I need to be back before sunrise big boy~," Dantelle said with a smile as she swayed her hip while she walked, wanting Fergus to give her a glance or two as they got there.

"Oh we'll be gone long before then trust me~," Fergus said giving her ass a look whenever he thought she wouldn't notice.

"I know you'll be a gentleman when you need to~," Dantelle said and was glad it was dark she felt he couldn't see the smirk and eyes she was giving him.

Fergus smirked at that and soon enough they were coming up on the party.

Dantelle entered alongside Fergus, the party had started already and she noticed Portia nearby but had no interest in talking with her. She smirked and looked around, wondering what to get up to first.

"Hey I see some friends of mine over there, let's go say hi," Fergus said pointing them out before walking towards them.

"Alright, Fergus. I'd like to meet them," Dantelle said as they walked to the group who were waving them over.

"Oh, hey Fergus. This that girl you said you were bringing?~" One of them said and started to walk over.

"Yup~ this is my date Dantelle~," Fergus said with a laugh. He never really said it was going to be a date when he asked Dantelle to come but he did make it a tad obvious and even if she hadn't put it together he was fairly confident she wasn't going to mind.

"Yeah, he asked me a few days ago~," Dantelle said hoping no one noticed her blush, she felt a tad dumb that she hadn't thought too hard about why he insisted it just be the two of them alone.

"Oh dog~ She really is sexy~," the dog said as he walked around her to check her out, Dantelle covered her goods with her tail kind of feeling creeped out.

"Back off dude, we've talked about you being too forward," Fergus said pushing him away a bit.

"Right, Fergus sorry.." He said and backed away, not wanting to start a fight much less with Fergus.

"Yeah, come on Greg... She's not here for you," another more feminine voice said in a reprimanding tone.

Dantelle got next Fergus and smiled nuzzling his neck, just glad he spoke up for her here.

Fergus nuzzled her back and said: "you okay love?"

"I'm fine... You told me what to expect, but he was still being rude!" Dantelle said and glared at Greg who fell back into the fountain behind him.

"Oi, maybe she got claws after all~," One of the group teased as they laughed at that.

Fergus laughed as well and said: "if you say so Dantelle~ just say the word and I can step in whenever you need it".

"Alright, for now, let's get back to just having fun," Dantelle said as Greg was helped out of the fountain by the others.

"Alright then, what do you want to do~," Fergus asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, well I would like to be a little bit of a bad girl but nothing I may regret tomorrow~," Dantelle said with a smirk, wanting to see what Fergus' response would be.

"I say we go dance for a bit~," Fergus said leading her where everyone was dancing at.

"Alright, I'd love to Ferg~," Dantelle said as he led her along, she was already on cloud nine as it was. Still feeling a bit bad that she didn't realize it was a date, but thinking back Fergus had asked her to look her best and all that which she admitted should've been a clue.

Fergus and Dantelle started dancing with the beat of the music and Fergus had his eyes glued to her the whole time for several reasons.

Dantelle danced with Fergus and shook her ass and acted like she was presenting herself to him. She never really danced like that, even she was surprised at herself. She'd always been a more reserved girl when it came to relationships.

Fergus couldn't stop himself from quickly getting erect and walked up to Dantelle and said "as much as I'd love to take you here and now I say we get out of here and find somewhere private first love~".

"Very well, let's go~" Dantelle said and blushed heavily as she realized what she did, walking away and glad she wouldn't see most of the guests there any after tonight and was thankful it was at least a little dark. "I don't know what came over me there..." Dantelle said as they went somewhere private to enjoy themselves.

"Hehe~ I kind of like it~ and don't worry~ that was one of those parties where they don't bat an eye at someone starting to fuck right on the dance floor like that~ I just felt like we should have some privacy~ so~ you still want to have some 'fun'?~" Fergus said trying to calm her nerves a bit and checking if she really wanted to do this before he went ahead with anything.

"Fergus, I came to this party expecting to take someone's rod and get knotted~ and I'm sure you noticed how ready to go I am~," Dantelle said and made sure they were alone before turning around and presenting herself, her moist cookie begging for him as her body felt hot all over.

"Just making one hundred percent sure~," Fergus said before mounting her and lined himself up with her cookie "good thing foxes can't knock up dogs no matter how hard we try~ best I could do is make your heat go away~".

"Hehe~ Yep, and I'm completely safe either way~," Dantelle said as she waited for him to enter her, more than happy to be a bad girl for one night.

Fergus nodded at that and pushed his way into her and got to thrusting.

"Oh dog~ I've wanted you so long~" Dantelle moaned out as she felt him enter her tight pussy not quite used to the feeling as he entered her.

"Oh~ I've wanted you too~ oh fuck~," Fergus said moaning as he thrusted, he wasn't going all out just yet and was letting her get used to it first.

"Ooh~ Ah yes~ Fuck~" Dantelle let out as her pussy wrapped around his cock, she was starting to get used to after a few thrusts and felt her body tremble with pleasure from the fox's rod as it managed to find a few spots that made her moan even louder.

Fergus picked up speed once he was sure she was okay for it and was slowly learning where her sensitive spots were and went out his way to hit them.

"Oh dog~ Please make me your bitch~" Dantelle let out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and felt a new wave of ecstasy with each thrust, loving this more than she'd thought she would.

Fergus moaned a bit and slapped her ass as he kept going and said "you're already my bitch~".

Dantelle was feeling too much pleasure to answer, moaning at the top of her lungs as she pushed back against Fergus and wanting to take all of him as she felt herself getting close.

Fergus felt himself getting close as well and gave Dantelle a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting her, filling her up with his seed.

With a loud howl into the sky as soon as he knotted her she came hard and was left seeing stars. Dantelle was left in a daze and was sure Fergus had enjoyed that as much as she did.

Fergus was panting hard and was in a daze as well as he cuddled up to her while he waited for his knot to go down.

"Oh dog~ How'd it feel taking my v-card?~" Dantelle asked with a giggle as she licked Fergus' muzzle.

"It felt great~ how does it feel to be my 'bitch' now?~" Fergus asked, laughing a bit himself and nuzzled her.

"Feels amazing~ Still can't believe I didn't realize you were asking me out when you invited me~" Dantelle admitted with a sigh as she nuzzled him back.

"It's okay love~ sometimes we all miss the obvious~" Fergus said chuckling a bit "I'll get you home as soon as I can pull out~".

"Alright, not sure I'll be able to take a bath when I get home~ But, I'm sure we'll let them know we're dating eventually~," Dantelle said, not feeling too concerned though smelling like Fergus could give away that she snuck out.

"Alright sexy~ I'm sure we can figure something out if push comes to shove~," Fergus said trying to think of something to do about her smelling like him "but anyways I'm sure they'll be happy with us being together~".

"I have no doubt~," Dantelle said as she cuddled him and smiled, just waiting for him to pull out.

After a few minutes, Fergus was able to pull himself out of Dantelle and said "Alright let's get going, my bitch~".

"Of course, and I'll only accept being called that tonight or anytime we do decide to have some fun~" Dantelle reminded Fergus with a giggle as they got out onto the street and away from the party.

"Hehe~ alright~ good to know~," Fergus said as they walked.

Dantelle smiled and walked beside Fergus in silence, feeling good about what happened. She'd let herself be a bit loose but Fergus had a way of bringing out her wild side.

After a while, they were back at Dantelle's house and Fergus said "I'll see you around my bitch~ love you~" and with that, he kissed her goodbye and closed his eyes.

"Love you too~," Dantelle said and kissed him back, before practically skipping into the house and to her room.


	2. Love Hurts

Dantelle got up and tried to sneak to the nearest bath, still feeling exhausted but couldn't stop smiling from last night.

Dylan was walking by and saw Dantelle despite her best effort to be unseen and as he walked over to her he said "hey Dantelle, sorry about making you stay home, I know how much you wanted to go with Fergus to that party but Dolly and I have heard some unsettling things about the people who were hosting it".

"Oh yeah, it's alright I'm sure the two of us could find something else to do," Dantelle said trying not to look too happy and just hoping Dylan didn't smell Fergus on her.

"I'm sure you will," Dylan said and then a scent hit his nose "what's that smell?" Dylan sniffed a bit trying to figure out where it was coming from and it was taking a second for him to recognize but he knew it was something familiar.

"Yeah, didn't get a bath yesterday so I'll be heading off to take one now," Dantelle said and tried to walk away before he could realize what he was smelling.

Dylan thought that something was off here but he didn't have a reason to doubt her here so he just let her go and said: "well alright Dantelle if you want you can invite Fergus over today and hang out now".

"I promised Dawkins I'd hang out with him today, though I'm sure Fergus wouldn't mind coming over later," Dantelle said as she walked to the nearest bathroom to finally get a bath glad it wasn't Dolly who saw her first.

Dylan waved her goodbye and left to head to where he was going before seeing Dantelle as she went to take a bath.

Dantelle made sure to scrub herself off well, wanting to make sure she had no evidence of going to that party last night. Dylan and Dolly had a point, it was definitely a more sleazy party than usual for her. After giving herself a good scrub and rinsing herself off, she got out and dried herself off before making her way out of the bathroom.

Dawkins happened to be walking by and saw Dantelle coming out of the bathroom and said "hey sis, you have fun with you know what?" he was being vague in case someone overheard.

"Yeah, it was very nice..." Dantelle smiled with a smirk on her face, trying to be a little discreet about what happened. "So, still want to hang out today?" Dantelle asked, not sure what they'd get up to.

"If you don't mind, though, I'm not sure what to do," Dawkins said laughing nervously and looking a bit sheepish.

"I'm sure we can figure something out Daws, maybe I can watch you work on one of your inventions," Dantelle suggested with a shrug, not sure what they should do herself.

"That could work I guess, I've been working on one for a while now and it should almost be ready," Dawkins said thinking that over before he turned around and started to make his way to his room sure that Dantelle would follow him.

"Alright, that will work. I'd love to see it," Dantelle said and followed, just wanting to relax today.

Dawkins nodded at that and they walked in silence from there.

Once they made it to Dawkins's room, Dantelle took a seat near his desk. "So what is this invention?" She asked, really feeling curious as to what he was working on.

Dawkins sat down at his desk and said "it's a maybe a little hard to tell but this is going to be a new food dispensing unite, I'm hoping after we get this installed the process for getting the family their kibble will be a lot more automatic and less likely to get kibble explode all over the house like what we have now".

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated. Can't tell you how hard it is to get kibble and fur dye out of my fur," Dantelle said with a giggle.

Dawkins chuckled at that and started to get to work on his invention before he said "I bet, anyways how have you been lately?"

"I've been great, and me and Fergus finally got together so I'm happy about that too. How about you?" Dantelle said with a smile and having her attention on Dawkins' work.

Dawkins's heart skipped a beat and he dropped the screwdriver he was holding and was quite obviously shaken up all of a sudden before he said "oh... I'm... I'm okay" he picked up the screwdriver and just got back to work while he tried not to cry in front of her.

"Something wrong Dawkins?" Dantelle asked, concerned about that reaction. She put a paw on Dawkins, not wanting to ignore that.

"I'm sorry... I can't do this, I need to be alone" Dawkins said, not turning to look at Dantelle and lowering his head.

"Alright... Dawkins, you know you can tell me anything right?" Dantelle said as she got up, not sure what this sudden change was.

"I know... it's not your fault, it's mine, I'll see you around Dantelle, I hope you and Fergus are happy together," Dawkins said as he walked over to his bed to lay down.

"I guess I'll go..." Dantelle said and left as she tried to put that together. It hit hard and she groaned, leaning against a nearby wall at the realization.

Dolly just so happened to be walking by and saw her against the wall and walked over and asked "hey Dantelle, what's wrong?"

"I hurt Dawkins... Kinda... Inadvertently..." Dantelle said with a sigh, not really sure how to explain.

"Oh I see, no need to explain, I think I know what's going on, I may have known about his crush on you for awhile Dantelle, don't worry I'll go comfort him so don't even worry about it," Dolly said giving Dantelle a quick hug before she left for Dawkins room

"Thanks, Dolly... I'm going to my room..." Dantelle said and got up to leave, figuring Dolly could handle and Dawkins didn't want to see her right now.

Dolly nodded at that and waved her goodbye until she went into Dawkins's room.

Dawkins was in his bed sobbing, feeling upset that he never even took a chance to ask her out.

Dolly walked up to him and pulled him into a hug before she said "Hey there champ, I'm not going to ask how you're doing since that's self-evident, but do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm just... If I could have just asked her weeks ago... I don't know... We get along so well and yet... I guess I never thought she'd give me a chance... And now..." Dawkins said as he sobbed into his pillow.

Dolly pulled him close and patted his back and said "there, there Dawkins, let it all out, I'm not going anywhere".

"I guess I didn't really have a chance... She's always spending time with Fergus..." Dawkins said as he sniffled and tried to calm himself down.

"I don't know about that, you just needed more confidence," Dolly said stroking Dawkins back "but regardless I'm sure you'll make some lucky girl very happy someday bro".

"You think so? I guess there wouldn't be much point staying sour about Dantelle..." Dawkins said with a sigh as he wiped his eyes.

"I know so, I'm glad you're starting to feel better Dawkins if you ever need to talk you know where to find me," Dolly said with a smile.

"Alright, I might talk to Da Vinci... Watching her paint always cheers me up on a bad day..." Dawkins said as he hugged Dolly.

Dolly hugged him back and said "alright Dawkins, I'll see you later" and with that, she got up to leave.

Dawkins watched Dolly leave before standing up himself, feeling Da Vinci could paint something for him if she wasn't too busy.


	3. Announcing the News

Dantelle was waiting for Fergus to arrive as they got ready to announce them being together to the family, she didn't think it was a big deal but Fergus insisted on telling her family at dinner.

Fergus knocked on their front door and waited to be let in and had the biggest smile on his face.

Dantelle opened the door with a smile and kissed him as she let him in, she was pretty sure the family already figured it out anyway so wasn't worried at all.

Fergus kissed her back before stepping inside and said "hey love~ you as ready for this as I am?~"

"Of course, Ferg~ Do we really need to make a scene of this? I think everyone's figured it out by now~" Dantelle said though she did love that he was going to visit for dinner at least.

"Of course, even if everyone knows some of them might be thinking it's some kind of secret if we don't go out of our way to make it known and won't talk about it out in the open," Fergus said with a laugh "for real though I think this will be nice and I know you won't say no to me joining you for dinner" he lowered his voice when he said the trigger word knowing full well how Dantelle's siblings could be.

"You make a good point, and of course not come on," Dantelle said with a giggle and led Fergus to the living room while they waited until it was time for dinner.

Fergus sat down with Dantelle as they waited and said "so how have things been lately love?~"

"It's all been great~ Except..." Dantelle started but wasn't really sure how to explain the problem of Dawkins to Fergus.

"Except?" Fergus echoed wondering what was wrong but he wasn't going to push too hard if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Dawkins and I haven't really been talking... You see he got a bit depressed when he found out we started dating..." Dantelle said with a sigh, figuring Fergus would connect the dots here.

"Oh I see... that's rough..." Fergus said with a sigh "I hope he starts to feel better soon..."

"Yeah, I think Dolly's been helping and he's been chatting with Da Vinci more. So I feel everything will work itself out," Dantelle said and nuzzled Fergus.

Fergus smiled and nuzzled her back and said "I'm sure it will love, just give him some time".

"What have you been up to?" Dantelle asked and was curious if he's been doing anything interesting.

"Just been hanging out with some friends while I'm just trying to get my next meal, same old same old" Fergus said trying to laugh that off as if it was no big deal not wanting Dantelle to worry.

"You're always welcome here if need be," Dantelle said and put her arms around him, she was a bit worried about him but had no idea how to fix the problem.

"I'll think about it just for you Dantelle, but be sure to run it by your folks first," Fergus said, nuzzling her.

"True, I would need to run that by them first," Dantelle said with a sigh and shrugged, though she felt that would be a matter to discuss for another day.

"For now though let's just enjoy ourselves okay?" Fergus said and then kissed her.

"Of course, Ferg~," Dantelle said and closed her eyes as she cuddled Fergus.

Fergus cuddled her back and after a few more minutes Fergus heard Dylan call out "DINNER!" and could hear all of Dantelle's younger siblings starting to form a puppy wave.

"Guess it's time," Dantelle said and shook her with a giggle and sighed, she did love her siblings but they could get a bit too rowdy for her at times.

"Guess so~," Fergus said just before they were swept away and the next thing he knew they were at the table sitting next to Dantelle and laughed a bit at that.

"Strangely that never gets old..." Dantelle said and laughed a bit as well.

"So do you want to tell them before or after we eat?" Fergus asked, whispering to Dantelle.

"We can wait until after," Dantelle said with a shrug, just wanting to eat first and then tell everyone.

Fergus nodded at that and got to eating, not caring much either way when they tell them.

Dantelle got to eating and just psyched herself up, always having a hard time if she was the center of attention.

Fergus kept eating and it wasn't long before he was done. Having lived on the streets for most of his life and more often than not needing to eat as fast as possible has left him with a bad force of habit.

Dantelle noticed but didn't say anything, she knew how Fergus was, and eating fast wasn't a big deal to her.

Fergus just sat and waited for everyone else to get done eating and was pumping himself up for their announcement.

Dantelle got done eating soon and waited as her family got done, just wanting to get this over with.

"Thank you all for having me over everyone, and before you all go, Dantelle and I have something to say," Fergus said addressing all of Dantelle's family.

Dantelle looked around as all eyes were on her, feeling a bit nervous even though it was her family and she knew she didn't need to be.

"I'm sure most of you already know this but a few days ago Dantelle and I have hooked up and are now dating," Fergus said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" everyone said and a lot of pups jumped on Dantelle hugging her, she couldn't help but laugh at that and forgot all about her nerves.

Fergus laughed at that as Dantelle's siblings hugged her. He was glad to see them all so accepting.

Eventually, all the pups got off of Dantelle and went back to playing, Dantelle just shook her head giggling as she watched them go.

Fergus chuckled a bit and said "so what do you want to do now love?~"

"Not sure, I doubt anyone cares if you spent the night though~" Dantelle offered and gave him a nuzzle.

"Oh I like the sound of that~," Fergus said, nuzzling her back.

"Alright, see you in my room~," Dantelle said, really just wanting to cuddle with him for now.

Fergus went after her with a smile on his face. He could tell she really just wanted to cuddle and he was more than fine with that.

Dantelle entered her room and laid on her bed, leaving plenty of room for Fergus to get next to her.

Fergus came in shortly after her and laid down next to her before cuddling up "Love you Dantelle~" he said closing his eyes.

"Love you too, Fergus~," Dantelle said and closed her as well as they cuddled.

"I had no reason to think they wouldn't be but I'm glad your family is happy for us," Fergus said smiling.

"Same here, I do love them, even if they give me a headache sometimes," Dantelle said with a smile as well.

"I can imagine~," Fergus said with a yawn "I think I'll take a nap".

"Alright, love~," Dantelle said and nuzzled him as they started to fall asleep.


	4. An Unavoidable Issue

Dantelle had just finished with her makeup and went to the door waiting, she was more than ready for her date with Fergus and was really going to enjoy it this time.

He'd promised something a bit fancier and definitely not as sleazy this time, so she had done her makeup and put on a dress to look a little formal. The dress seemed to really show off her ass which Dantelle was a bit embarrassed about.

Fergus walked up to the door of Dantelle's home and waited for her to answer. He had cleaned up best he could while living on the streets and even had a tuxedo jacket on even if it had seen better days.

Dantelle walked out and kissed Fergus before she said a word. "Hey, Ferg~ I know the dress is a little tight but it's the only one I had," Dantelle told him, feeling a little self-conscious about how much her dress showed her ass.

Fergus kissed her back and said "Oh don't worry about it love~ I think you look great~" it was no secret that Fergus was an ass man. Fergus was dating Dantelle for her and not her body but he wasn't going to pretend he didn't enjoy how thicc she was.

"Alright, if you say so~ Let's go and if you are interested we'll see what we can get up to after~," Dantelle said and brushed up against his side and flicked her tail at him.

Fergus chuckled at that and tried not to get erect as he started to walk down the street and said "Hehe~ alright Dantelle~ I hope you like spaghetti, by the way, I pulled some strings with some people that owe me one and got us dinner in that back alleyway like Dylan did that one time to drive away Portia~".

"Hehe~ Sounds good, though spaghetti can be a little messy~," Dantelle said, strutting as she walked alongside Fergus.

"Yeah there's no denying that but I'm sure we'll still have a good time tonight~," Fergus said as he led the way there and was really looking forward to this.

Dantelle followed along and let Fergus lead, knowing they'd arrive soon, and smiled as she felt excited about tonight. "I'm sure we will~ I've been looking forward to this~," Dantelle said as she began to walk beside Fergus and leaned against him.

Fergus chuckled a bit and leaned back against her and walked the rest of the way in silence and soon enough they were there with their table and food already laid out for them.

Dantelle took a seat and smiled, ready to eat and glad everything was already set up. "Alright, shall we eat?~" Dantelle asked with a warm smile.

Fergus sat down across from her and before he got to eating he said "so how have you been love?~"

"Pretty good~ I've been thinking about talking to my parents about letting you live with us~ I still feel it's a little too early to move in together but I hate just seeing you on the streets," Dantelle said as she ate, figuring she'd bring this up to him.

Fergus sighed a bit losing his smile and said "go ahead and ask them, I'm sure they'll understand given my situation, if it makes them feel any better I can sleep in a different room then you" he looked above all else very tired in this moment and was more then ready for a more stable living situation "it won't be like the last time I stayed at your place when I was faking my paw still being hurt I promise".

"I'll talk with them when we get back and we'll work something out," Dantelle said and placed a paw on his, more than happy to help him and it seemed he was ready to get off the streets as much as she wanted him off them.

Fergus nodded at that and got back to eating "it's never been easy living in this world when it considers you vermin love, but lately the city has been really cracking down on this kind of thing, I can hardly go anywhere anymore without getting chased away, I don't want to worry you but I've been managing to find food less and less because of it, it won't be long before that adds up and I won't be able to run anymore..."

"Alright, Ferg... I'll see what I can do, and I'm sure everyone will be understanding. But, I do expect you to clean up your act and everything else. I love you but you can't just do what you want all the time," Dantelle said, figuring she'd let him know she wanted him to work on himself a bit.

"Alright Dantelle, I've known I needed to change my ways for a while now but to be honest I haven't been given much choice in that regard but I digress," Fergus said in a clear way he didn't want to go into detail on that matter "if your parents do let me stay at your place I'll have to tell big Fee and Sid goodbye, not only are they really a bad influence but they aren't as keen on finding a home like I am..."

"Alright, Fergus and to be honest... I don't want those two in my house either...," Dantelle admitted as she finished eating, she had originally wanted to have some fun with Fergus but now she wasn't so sure.

Fergus nodded and finished eating as well and said "well I'm just going to say it, the mood is kind of ruined, let's just get you, home love".

"Yeah... Sorry I brought it up... Do you mind staying with me tonight still? I can understand if you don't want to..." Dantelle said with a sigh, feeling a little bad but deep down knew they had to have this talk sooner or later.

Fergus chuckled a bit and kissed her cheek "I don't mind at all love, come on let's go" and with that, Fergus got up and started to walk back to Dantelle's house.

Dantelle kissed him back and walked along in silence, still feeling a little down. "I guess we were bound to have that talk sooner or later..." She said as she leaned against him and kept walking with him.

Fergus leaned back against her as they walked and said "yeah I suppose so, do you want me to be there for when you ask your parents about me staying with you guys?"

"Yeah, I'll let them know and we'll try to talk about it soon," Dantelle said as they got to her house and walked up the steps. Dantelle opened the door and noticed Dylan hadn't gone to bed yet.

"Oh, you two are back pretty early, something wrong?" Dylan asked and sounded a bit concerned walking over to them.

"It's no big deal D-dog, we just got to talking about a bit of a downer topic but it was a talk we really needed to have," Fergus said smiling again trying to keep up appearances for now.

"Yeah, and can you let mom or dad know I need to talk with them soon? For now, I just want to be with Fergus for the night," Dantelle said and knew Dylan would understand.

"Alright, you two take your time. But, you better behave yourselves~" Dylan teased with a chuckle, not too worried about it.

Fergus chuckled at that and said "alright see you around Dylan~" and with that, he and Dantelle walked inside and went to her room.

Dantelle took her dress off before going to bed, making room for Fergus, and just wanting to cuddle a bit.

Fergus took off the tuxedo jacket he had on and laid down with her and he cuddled up with her before he said: "I love you Dantelle, in the end, I'm glad we had that talk, hopefully, things will work themselves out".

"I love you too, and I hope so. I'm glad we ended up talking, as much as we had wanted a fun evening... We can't just ignore each other's problems..." Dantelle said and wrapped her arms around Fergus, kissing him and cuddling him.

Fergus kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her as well before he said "yeah I know, I know, it's going to be some talk in the morning though".

"It really will, but the sooner the better," Dantelle said and closed her eyes, holding him tight and smiling but it was obvious she was worried.

"Let's just try and get some sleep, for now, oddly enough right here, and now I feel more relaxed than I have in a long time~," Fergus said with a yawn as he was soon fast asleep.

Dantelle giggled a bit at that before falling asleep herself. She was glad he felt a bit more relaxed and hoped tomorrow would go well.


End file.
